Kastiel
(ART) (Rozmowy) Do Kastiela dosyć ciężko się zbliżyć. Kastiel miał bardzo wiele dziewczyn, choć obecnie jest wolny. Jedną z nich była Debrah, którą spotykamy pod koniec Odcinka 14 i w Odcinku 15. Często opuszcza lekcje, przez co raz miał sprzeczkę z gospodarzem szkoły, Natanielem, bowiem za sobą nie przepadają. Kiedy był dzieckiem naprawił lalkę Amber (zniszczoną przez Nataniela), która od tamtej pory kocha się w nim. Na szczęście bez wzajemności. Chłopak nie przepada za nią i nie traktuje jej poważnie. Urodziny ma 12 sierpnia. thumb|205px|Kastiel w całej okazałości Krótka historia z dzieciństwa Kastiela: "To najgłupsza historia na świecie. Nataniel terroryzował swoją siostrę nie wiadomo dlaczego. Strasznie jej dokuczał i raz, gdy byli w parku, rozwalił jej ulubioną lalkę. Też byłem wtedy w parku. Amber ciągle płakała. To było strasznie wkurzające, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. Musiałem jej naprawić tę lalkę, żeby w końcu przestała płakać i dała odpocząć moim uszom. Od tego czasu przyczepiła się do mnie i nie chce mnie zostawić w spokoju. Śmieszne, prawda? Mówiłem ci, że dziewczyny zakochują się z byle powodu." CYTATY |-|Odcinek #1= ♥Sucrette: Twój T-shirt coś mi mówi... Kastel: Ah tak? I co Ci to przypomina? Rysunek na tyłku twojego ostatniego kucyka pony? ♥Sucrette: Dzień dobry, jestem nowa. Kastel: No i? Sucrette: Zawsze jesteś taki miły? Kastel: Szczególnie dla nowych, jestem Kastiel. ♥Kastiel: Hej, mała, jeszcze tu jesteś? Chodź, pokażę ci fajne miejsce. |-|Odcinek #2= ♥Kastiel: Sucrette, co tu robisz? Sucrette: Uciekam przed pociskiem... Kastiel: Przed pociskiem? Mówisz o Natanielu? Sucrette: Nooo, nudny z niego typ! Kastiel: No to jesteś w dobrym miejscu, "panicz" rzadko opuszcza pokój gospodarzy. ♥Kastiel: Ahahah.. i co niby mam zrobić? Zbić je? Sucrette: Hehe, dalej, przy odrobinie szczęścia, może uda ci się je pokonać. Ja będę sędzią! |-|Odcinek #4= ♥Sucrette: Nie uwierzysz, co mi się przydarzyło! Kastiel: W końcu znalazłaś Kiki? ♥Sucrette: Uff... W końcu skończyłam oprowadzać tego profesora. Kastiel: Czemu to robisz? Sucrette: Nie wiem, to zawsze mnie ktoś prosi o przysługę. Kastiel: Ah, to dlatego, że wyglądasz na miłą. ♥Kastiel: Poczekaj, odprowadzę cię. Jest już ciemno, a znając ciebie i twoje zdolności, możesz się gdzieś zawieruszyć... |-|Odcinek #5= ♥Sucrette: Widziałeś Amber? Kastiel: Tak,pewnie, przed chwilą się przytulaliśmy... ♥Kastiel: A więc, Amber? Chciałaś pobić moją dziewczynę? ♥Kastiel: Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mnie już przesłuchiwać. |-|Odcinek #6= ♥Sucrette: Miałeś już dziewczynę? Kastiel: Czemu cię to interesuje? Sucrette: Serio? Jakaś dziewczyna z tobą wytrzymała? Kastiel: Haha, dziwi cię to? ♥Kastiel: Chcesz się ustawić w kolejce do bycia moją dziewczyną? |-|Odcinek #7= ♥Kastiel: Gdybyście chciały się bić to polecam wam dziedziniec. Chętnie zobaczę was w akcji. ♥Kastiel: "Zeznaniom" hahaha, niezły żart. To prawie jak w słabym serialu kryminalnym... Nie zapomnij poprosić, żeby na koniec podpisał też papier ze swoją wersją. ♥Kastiel: Mogę poszczuć ją moim psem jeżeli będzie ci sprawiać kłopoty. '' Sucrette: ''Haha, niezły pomysł Kastiel: Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś sadystką. |-|Odcinek #8= ♥Kastiel: Też się ciesze że cię widzę. To prawdziwa przyjemność ♥Sucrette: Nie chciałbyś sobie gdzieś pójść i zwolnić mi miejsce? Kastiel: Nie, lubię patrzeć jak się męczysz. To takie zabawne. ♥Sucrette: Nie będziesz tak gadać jak zdobędę czarny pas! Kastiel: Nie wiem czy powinienem się śmiać czy raczej zaprowadzić cię do psychiatry... ♥Kastiel: Ile mi za to zapłacisz? Sucrette: Nie mam kasy przy sobie, przykro mi. Kastiel: Zawsze możesz zapłacić w naturze... Sucrette: Nigdy w życiu! ♥Kastiel: Wyluzuj to tylko sprawdzian. Jeżeli go nie zaliczysz to przecież świat się nie zawali. Sucrette: Ciii! Przestań już gadać! Muszę się skoncentrować na tym czego się wczoraj nauczyłam! Kastiel: Ha ha! Jesteś naprawdę zabawna. Nie stresuj się tak. |-|Odcinek #9= ♥Kastiel: W sumie to... Chciałem ci powiedzieć coś miłego, ale nic mi nie przychodzi do głowy. ♥Kastiel : Kto by pomyślał, nieźle wyglądasz w tym stroju Sucrette: Dzięki Kastiel: Chudzielec pozostanie chudzielcem. ♥Kastiel: Ej! Chyba ci powiedziała, żebyś ją zostawił w spokoju. No to ją zostaw! Dake: Nikt Cię nie prosił, żebyś się wtrącał! Sucrette: To mój kolega! Kastiel: "Kolega" który może sprawić, że pożałujesz, że pojawiłeś się na tym świecie jeżeli dotkniesz ją jeszcze raz. Czaisz? Dake: Spoko! Mogła mi powiedzieć, że chce, żebym ją zostawił w spokoju... Pff... Myślałem, że przyjechałaś tutaj z koleżanką. Mogłaś od razu mi powiedzieć, że jesteś tutaj z facetem. Nie traciłbym czasu... ♥Kastiel: Trzeba go było walnąć w odpowiednie miejsce. Od razu by zrozumiał. ♥Kastiel: Co to miało być?! Dajesz się bajerować byle komu? Co byś zrobiła, gdybym się nie pojawił?! Sucrette: Coś bym wymyśliła... W razie czego wiem gdzie kopać, żeby zabolało. Kastiel: Następnym razem zacznij od tego zamiast próbować zasugerować takiemu idiocie, że nie chcesz z nim gadać. Cholera, cały czas muszę mieć na ciebie oko. Jesteś niemożliwa. Sucrette: Cały czas nas obserwowałeś? Kastiel: Ja... Widziałem, że jakiś podejrzany typ za tobą łazi... ♥Kastiel: Jestem dla ciebie niezastąpiony? Sucrette: Nie! Ale chociaż raz, gdy widzimy się poza szkołą... Kastiel: No weź... Przyznaj, że chciałaś dłużej popatrzeć na mnie w kąpielówkach. ♥Kastiel: Nie rozumiem, dlaczego się go boisz. Jesteś takim chudzielcem, że na pewno by się tobą nie najadł. Sucrette: Nie jestem chudzielcem! Kastiel: W sumie... Sucrette: Hm? Kastiel: Nawet w stroju kąpielowym wyglądasz jak kościotrup. ♥Luis: Panienko, znalazłaś już swojego chłopaka? Sucrette:'' AH! NIE! To nie jest mój chłopak!'' Kastiel: Czego ja się dowiaduję... ♥Kastiel: (...) zabawnie jest patrzeć jak się czerwienisz na darmo. |-|Odcinek #10= ♥Kastiel: Jedno pytanie: będę musiał zabrać smycz swojego psa, aby cię nie zgubić czy jesteś już na tyle duża, że sobie poradzisz? ♥Kastiel: Gdybyś pobierała opłatę za każdą przysługę, którą komuś oddajesz to byłabyś już bardzo bogata. ♥Kastiel: Byliście razem na plaży? Sucrette: Świat jest mały, nieprawda? Kastiel: Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiliście nic głupiego... |-|Odcinek #11= ♥Kastiel: To był chłopak z klubu koszykówki? Sucrette: Tak. Kastiel: W sumie to mogłaś wybrać klub ogrodników. ♥Kastiel: To nie ma nic do rzeczy! I niech nikt się nie skarży jeżeli ten las stanie się miejscem zbrodni! ♥Kastiel: Sucrette, przechodzisz na ciemną stronę mocy? Dobrze... ♥Kastiel: Jeśli chcesz to któregoś dnia mogę ci pokazać gdzie trzeba przywalić, żeby powalić kogoś na łopatki. ♥Kastiel: Co za entuzjazm... To świadomość, że spędzisz cały dzień ze mną wprawia cię w taki nastrój? Sucrette: Pewnie, że sprawia mi to przyjemność! Kastiel: Ach tak? Też mi się to podoba. Tylko masz nie zwalniać mojego tempa ♥Kastiel: ... W sumie to czemu chciałaś być ze mną w parze? '' Sucrette: ''Masz do mnie jeszcze inne, durne pytania tego typu? Kastiel: Ktoś tu się buntuje? Sucrette: Przypominam ci, że zawsze taka byłam! Kastiel: Wiem. To jedyna rzecz, którą w tobie lubię! ♥Sucrette: Co to ma znaczyć ten uśmiech? Myślisz, że mam słabą orientację w terenie? Kastiel: Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem osoby, która chodziłaby tak często w tą i z powrotem po korytarzu. Sucrette: (To dlatego, że za każdym razem jak chcę z wami porozmawiać to nie mogę was znaleźć!) Kastiel: Nie rób takiej miny! Podaruję ci plan liceum na Gwiazdkę! Zobaczysz, na pewno ci się przyda! '' Sucrette: ''Jak miło… ♥Violetta: Myślicie, że są tu wilki? Kastiel: Pewnie, całe stada. Nie wiedziałaś? Jeżeli przeżyjesz to wygrasz bieg. Sucrette: (Kastiel... Diabeł wcielony...) ♥Kastiel: Daj mi mapę. Nie ufam ci. Na pewno ją zgubisz. Sucrette: Jak chcesz. (...) Sucrette: ... Coś nie tak... Kastiel? Kastiel: ... Zgubiłem mapę. ♥Sucrette: Ale pomysł żeby wsadzić Amber do worka nie jest taki zły... Kastiel: Niezły pomysł. Szkoda, że mamy tylko jeden słoik. ♥Kastiel: Te wycieczki do lasu są beznadziejne. Chodziliśmy po lesie cały dzień. Jestem wykończony. Sucrette: (Myślałam, że usiądzie koło mnie, ale zamiast tego położył się i oparł swoją głowę na moich kolanach!!!) Ech... Myślisz, że... Kastiel: Zamknij się. Odpoczywam. Sucrette: (Nigdy nie wiem jak się zachować przy Kastielu. Zawsze wychodzę przy nim na idiotkę, ale... Czy to możliwe, że jest dla mnie trochę milszy..?) ♥Kastiel: Mogę wiedzieć co wy robicie? Sucrette: Tam była łania i chciałam do niej podejść i... Kastiel: I to dlatego Lysander musiał cię objąć? |-|Odcinek #12= ♥Kastiel: Myślisz, że bym pocałował taką płaską deskę? ♥Kastiel: Znając cię i tak powiesz mi o co chodzi przed końcem dnia. Nie jesteś w stanie trzymać języka za zębami. ♥Kastiel: Jesteś tak czerwona jak moje włosy! Powinnaś się trochę uspokoić... Skoro to doprowadziło cię do takiego stanu to co to będzie jak znajdziesz sobie chłopaka... |-|Odcinek #13= ♥Kastiel: Wczoraj, gdy przyszłaś się ze mną spotkać to też z nim byłaś. Spędzasz z nim całe swoje życie czy co? Sucrette:Nie do końca. Po prostu łatwiej się z nim dogadać! Kastiel:...Łatwiej? Sucrette:Tak! Zwłaszcza odkąd opowiedział mi o swoich miłosnych upodobaniach! Kastiel:Cholera! O czym gadaliście?!? Sucrette:O tym, że woli chłopców ♥Kastiel:Prawie że moglibyśmy się schować za tymi kartonami i zabrać się za poważniejsze rzeczy! Nikt by nas nie zauważył! ♥Kastiel:Dobry pomysł! Dzięki temu będziemy mniej kursować w tą i z powrotem! Czasem nie jesteś nawet taka głupia! Sucrette:... Ponieważ zazwyczaj jestem? Kastiel:Czasem zdarza ci się wyprawiać niezłe głupoty! Jak na przykład wtedy, gdy schowałaś się w męskiej szatni. ♥Kastiel:... Gdybyś chociaż miała trochę kształtów to może by przeszło, ale nawet na tej płaszczyźnie matka natura nie była dla ciebie zbyt hojna ♥Kastiel:Chucherko... Wyniosłem już nie wiem ile pudeł, biurko i krzesło i dalej jestem w świetnej formie! Sucrette:Musi dodawać czegoś do swoich płatków.. Inaczej to niemożliwe. ♥Kastiel: Jesteś świadoma, że jeśli szybko nie zwrócisz tej kasy to poderżnę ci gardło, prawda? Sucrette: Jasne, nie martw się! Wszystko oddam! Przecież mnie znasz! Kastiel: Jeśli przez ciebie nie będziemy mogli kupić tego wzmacniacza, to poszczuję cie moim psem. Sucrette: (Nie wiem czy bardziej mnie przerażają jego pomysły czy to, że jest przy tym taki spokojny...) '' |-|Odcinek #14= ♥Kastiel: ''Nawet bikini Amber więcej zasłania. kas, normal.png|''Reakcja:'' Normalna kas, wkurzony.png|''Reakcja:'' Zdenerwowanie Kas.png|''Reakcja:'' Szczęście Kastiel O_O.png|''Reakcja:'' Zakłopotanie kastiel podejrzany rumieniec.png|''Reakcja:'' ??? Kas i Lys.png plazowy kastiel.png|Odc. 9 Reakcja: Normalna kastiel na plazy wkurzony.png|Odc. 9 Reakcja: Złość KAstiel. odc. 9 zadowolenie.png|Odc. 9 Reakcja: Zadowolenie kas bieg na orient. normal.png|Odc. 11 Reakcja: Normalna Kas, odc. 11 wkurzony.png|Odc. 11 Reakcja: Zdenerwowanie kas bieg na orient. radosc.png|Odc. 11 Reakcja: Radość Kastiel odc. 11 bez bluzy.png|Odc. 11 Reakcja: Normalna Kas i Lys... odc 11.png|Odc. 11 Kas i Nat, bieg na orient. normal.png|Odc. 11 przeciwienstwa.png|Odc. 11 Hvytgv5ftub5yb5b6u5.png|Odc. 15 Reakcja: Normalna Hvtjybj6bk6b.png|Odc. 15 Reakcja: Niezadowolenie Kas stary.png|Odc. 15 Reakcja: Radość Ergger.png|Odc. 16 Reakcja: Normalna Smutecek.png|Odc. 17 Reakcja: Smutek Kastiel_13.jpg|Kas kiedyś i dziś 3023624140_2_7_oAkyWUAb.jpg|Kas - drobne zmiany 30540_394878517759_453832_n.jpg|Reakcja: Zadowolenie dawniej 3093875697_1_15_qgyXbwuwcdfg.png|Kastiel w wersji chibi z Japan Expo newlogocastiel.jpg|logo Winged Skull tumblr_m7sfivPUQn1rcn3i1o1_500.jpg|Kas w mandze z Japan Expo SAM_0124 - Kopia.JPG|'Ilustracja z Artbooka' kas.jpeg|Stary zakłopotany Kas WTF.jpg|Kastiel i Su z trailera skanowanie0002.jpg|Ilustracja z mangi iLUSTRACJE 1 Kastiel - Abby.jpg|Odcinek 1 Odc. 2 Nat i Kas.PNG|Odcinek 2 2 Kastiel - Abby.jpg|Odcinek 2 Odc. 3 Kastiel.PNG|Odcinek 3 Khe he he.jpg|Odcinek 4 Vvdsse.jpg|Odcinek 5 2.jpg|Odcinek 6 Amber_i..._Kastiel.jpg|Odcinek 7 Gdjtyu.jpg|Odcinek 8 Qe4444444544.jpg|Odcinek 9 Sdfrrtrrr.jpg|Odcinek 9 Picture (40).jpg|Odcinek 11 Odcinek_12_castiel.png|Odcinek 12 Odc_13.png|Odcinek 13 14 Kas.png|Odcinek 14 kas.jpg|Odcinek Specjalny - Halloween 2012 Kastiel.jpg|Odcinek 16 Ilu z 17 vvvvvvvvvv.jpg|Odcinek 17 Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopacy